<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in the bright lights by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563778">in the bright lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Don't Try This At Home, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Fluffuary, Logince - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably a bad idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluffuary [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in the bright lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Logan asks, eyeing his boyfriend with a healthy dose of skepticism. Roman grins cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Not a clue," he admits. "But I've watched a lot of Youtube videos. How hard can it be?"</p>
<p>"I've also watched many Youtube videos that reiterate how irresponsible piercing your own ears at home is," Logan mutters.</p>
<p>"I did mine and they turned out fine," Roman points out. "Doing it on another person can't be that hard."</p>
<p>"What is the saying?" Logan asks. "Famous last words?"</p>
<p>"Do you want your ears pierced or not?" Roman asks. "It's okay if you don't, you know. I can always whip up some clip-ons if you want."</p>
<p>"Those are hideously uncomfortable," Logan says, shifting in his seat. Roman's chosen his room to be an impromptu piercing studio, and the lights make Logan feel sweaty. "If I am going to wear earrings, I would much prefer to have my ears pierced."</p>
<p>"You're going to look gorgeous," Roman beams. "Not that you aren't already, of course."</p>
<p>"Nice save," Logan says dryly. Roman stops and leans forward, kissing his cheek. A tiny bloom of warmth radiates across his face, reddening his skin into a sunset.</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> gorgeous," Roman says firmly. "I am the luckiest prince alive to have claimed you as my consort."</p>
<p>"Shall we get to the ear piercing then?" Logan asks. "I am getting more, well, nervous, the longer we take. And you better not pull out a piercing gun, Roman, or I swear I'm going to make you watch the same videos I did, about their dangers and-"</p>
<p>"Relax, specs," Roman says, waving one hand. "Piercing needle for you, all the way. It should hurt less, too." Logan subsides on his chair.</p>
<p>"Good," he murmurs as he watches Roman pull gloves on.</p>
<p>"This might feel weird," Roman warns, before swabbing Logan's ear. "I'm cleaning it," he adds. "I know we're in the mind palace, but-"</p>
<p>"Thank you," Logan says stiffly.</p>
<p>"All right, take a deep breath," Roman says. "On three, I'll push the needle through."</p>
<p>"Okay," Logan says, steeling himself. As Roman says "three," a sharp pinch radiates from his ear lobe before subsiding into a dull ache.</p>
<p>"Was that all right?" Roman asks, worried eyes scanning Logan's face.</p>
<p>"Yes," Logan says. "It hurt for a moment, that's all. Please proceed to the other one now."</p>
<p>"Excellent!" Roman exclaims. It takes a few minutes, but one sharp pinch later, Logan is the proud owner of two pierced ears. Roman conjures a mirror and holds it up so Logan can get a better look.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Roman," Logan says, his voice barely above a whisper. "They're beautiful."</p>
<p>"You probably couldn't do these in a fresh piercing if you were a human," he admits, with a lopsided shrug. "But why limit ourselves?" </p>
<p>Why indeed, Logan marvels, turning his head this way and that to see the light glitter off the dark blue sapphires adorning his ear lobes.</p>
<p>"Want to show the others?" Roman asks.</p>
<p>"In a minute," Logan murmurs before standing up and pressing a kiss to Roman's mouth. Surprise and delight mix in Roman's eyes as he kisses Logan back.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not complaining," Roman mutters. Logan laughs and kisses him again.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you would," Logan says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>